


Closed Bedroom Doors

by genericfanatic



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Boundaries, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Eli, healthy relationship, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Eli invites Steve over when he's alone for the first time, and he has plans Steve doesn't know about.





	Closed Bedroom Doors

**Author's Note:**

> *shoves head into sand* ooook. So. This was supposed to be a short thing with just the beginning part and a tasteful *fade to black* but it didn't like...happen that way.
> 
> I'm going to start off with the fact I'm an asexual little bean and sex stories in general are hard for me to share, but sometimes like with this, I do think there are stories worth sharing. All that means is be gentle in comments and whatnot, if you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> That said, I DO welcome critiques especially from trans men on my depiction of Eli in this. I tried some research for it, but obviously that's not perfect so, uh. *motions at fic* tada! here we are. If I grossly misinterpreted or portrayed something weird please let me know. Actually, I'll throw in depictions of cis men for Steve too, although I think thats a little more common knowledge.

“You’re out of milk,” Steve said, drinking up the cup of delicious cold goodness

Eli gave him a flat look. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Steve said, sporting a glorious milk mustache. Eli passive-aggressively wiped it off with his thumb and got up to put the cookies away. 

“You know,” Eli said, “When I asked if you wanted any snacks I didn’t really expect you to eat me out of house and home.”

Steve was about to respond with his own witty response, when he noticed Eli blushing. “You ok?”

“Yeah!” He said, a little squeaky, “Yeah just…”

“Aww, did my milk mustache charm you?” Steve asked, trying to get him to laugh. 

Eli rolled his eyes dramatically, “Sure, you keep thinking that, Palchuk.”

Steve chuckled and reached out. Like a magnet, Eli was pulled in, letting Steve tug him down for a brief kiss. “So. It’s Friday, and I am feeling a major case of senioritis, therefore I am NOT doing any homework or studying or ANYTHING today. So what should we do?”

There was that little bit of blush on Eli’s cheeks again. “I dunno. What do you want?”

Steve studied him carefully. He wasn’t the best at reading people but he knew when something was up. “We could….watch a movie?” he suggested cautiously, judging Eli’s reactions. Eli shrugged nonchalantly, “Or play video games...we could go out and hunt aliens.” Eli hummed. “Alright, what’s going on?” he asked. 

Eli frowned at him, “What do you mean?” 

“You,” Steve said, “Something’s up with you. I said the word aliens and you didn’t get that classic Pepperjack glint in your eye.”

Eli swallowed, definitely blushing now, “It’s...it’s really nothing.” He said, rushing his arm in the meant he was overthinking something he was really nervous about it. 

Steve sat up, concern growing, “Eli?” He asked. He never used Eli’s real name much, always some nickname, unless he was serious. “What’s going on?”

Eli bit his lower lip, avoiding eye contact with Steve. “I just...it’s um…” They were interrupted as a car door slammed shut outside. 

Eli went stock straight, his eyes wide as dinner plates. “My mom’s home….” He said under his breath. 

“Oh,” Steve said, “Well thats--”

Eli grabbed his hand and dragged him up out of his chair, “You have to hide!” He said, taking it over to the bathroom. 

“What?” Steve said, “Peppers, what--”

“Just--Stay quiet!” He said, pushing Steve into the bathroom and closing the door on him. 

Steve looked around the little bathroom with seashell soap and a fluffy blue toilet seat cover. He didn’t want to turn the lights on, but he could get enough light from the window he wasn’t in total darkness. 

He heard the front door open. “Mom!” Eli greeted unnaturally chipper, “I thought you were working late today?”

“Ugh, I am,” She said, and Steve could hear the heels on the wood floor, “I just had to run an errand for my boss, so I thought I’d stop here on the way to grab a microwave meal for dinner. Are you going to be alright for food for yourself?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry,” Eli said, “I’ll be fine.” 

Steve heard the sound of the freezer opening and closing. “I’ll leave some money on the table in case you want to order some pizza or takeout or something,” Mrs. Pepperjack said, “Alright, I’m just going to hit the bathroom really quick--”

“No!” Eli said. Steve quickly considered whether or not he could get out of the window, but it was small and had a screen. “Uh, the toilet got clogged.” Eli covered, “I took care of it, but it probably needs to sit a bit.”

Mrs. Pepperjack sighed, “It’s always something with this house. I’ll use the one upstairs, I guess.” 

There were an awkward several minutes as Steve waited as quietly as he could. He heard Eli shuffling on the other side of the door, until footsteps came back down the stairs. “Alright, I’m heading out. I love you!” 

There was the sound of a kiss on a forehead. “Love you too, mom.” Then the door opened and closed, and Mrs. Pepperjack was gone. 

Eli waited another few seconds or so before sheepishly opening the bathroom back up to face Steve. Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “So. I’m guessing your mom doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Uhh,” Eli said, massaging the back of his neck, “As it happens...no.”

Steve frowned, feeling a drop in his stomach, “Does she--” He cut himself off, trying to think how to word this. “Does she not like me?”

“What?” Eli said, nervousness giving away to confusion. 

Steve chewed on his cheek. He was trying to think out his words more carefully recently. “I just. I know I treated you bad and you’ve forgiven me, but she’s you’re mom. I understand if she doesn’t--”

“No, Steve,” Eli holds his hands in his own, “Of course she was hesitant when we first became friends, but she knows you, She knows you won’t hurt me. That’s….kind of the opposite of her concern.” Steve’s frown turned to confusion. “She--now that we’re dating she’s worried about um. About leaving us alone together.”

Eli blushed furiously red as the pieces slowly clicked in Steve’s brain. “Oh,” he just said. 

It wasn’t...it wasn’t like he hadn’t THOUGHT about, uh….doing things alone with Eli. He may have shoved those thoughts aside a lot, but they’d been dating for a while, and had some pretty passionate make-out sessions. He was always pretty sure ELI wasn’t all that interested. He was always self-conscious about his body, which Steve tried to respect as best as he could. “You know I’d never--I mean, I wouldn’t pressure you or anything.”

“I know,” Eli said, “I mean, I know you wouldn’t pressure me, I just. I mean if we were to do something, I just. I wouldn’t want my mom here. Obviously.” He chuckled with little humor behind it. 

Steve swallowed, eyes opening as he was realizing what Eli was saying. “You mean, you want to?” Eli blushed again, “Is that why you asked me over today?” 

Eli shuffled uncomfortably. “I--I don’t want to pressure you either. Maybe I should have told you.” He rubbed his arm nervously, “To be honest I wanted to be able to like, back out at the last second if I wanted to.”

Steve could feel his own emotions swirling, something inside him rising up to the surface. “And do you want to?” He asked, “back out?”

Eli bit his lip, a picture of perfection in Steve’s eyes as his thoughts quickly tumbled further and further down the gutter. Slowly the corners of those lips turned up and Eli shook his head. “No.”

Steve reached out to cup Eli’s face, pulling lightly on him. Eli followed his pull, never breaking eye contact as he stepped forward, flush against him. Steve leaned down until their lips met, hesitant. Eli pushed himself up on his tiptoes and Steve couldn’t help pulling him tighter. Eli hummed as their lips played against one another. Steve let his hands slide down to Eli’s hips, pushing him against the bathroom door. “Steve,” Eli said, the sound absolutely sinful, “Maybe we should--not do this in the bathroom?”

Steve kissed Eli’s neck, “How about the bedroom?” Steve asked, kissing up to below his ear.

Once they reached the room, (running up the stairs and holding hands, giggling like children) they decided to close the door, just because they could. Steve went back to kissing Eli quickly, his libido picking up, hand reaching around to grab a handful of Eli’s ass. Eli’s humming turned to moans which drove Steve wild. Eli’s own hands wandered, slipping up his shirt. “Mmm, Steve.”

“Oh, God, Peppers,” Steve said, hand dipping past the waistband of his shorts to grab his ass again, “Are you sure?”

Eli nodded, “Yes. Yeah, I want to.” Steve smiled, reaching behind him to tug off his shirt. 

Eli’s eyes went wide, taking in Steve’s bare chest. Steve smirked. He was rather proud of his body, and worked out religiously. “Damn,” Eli whispered under his breath, reaching to touch Steve’s pecs. 

Steve put his own hands over Eli’s, enjoying the feeling of his hands on him. “You’re turn,” he whispered, reaching for the bottom of Eli’s shirt. 

He’d barely gotten the fabric up Eli’s stomach before Eli’s hand grabbed his wrists in a vice. Quickly, Eli’s breath seized up, and Steve paused, pulling away. “Are you okay?”

Eli nodded rapidly. “I’m--Sorry just, instinct, I--” Eli took a deep breath. “No one but doctors have seen my chest in a while. I hardly even look in the mirror, I--” 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Steve said. “Do you want to stop?”

Eli paused, thinking, “No, I just…”

“You want to leave your shirt on?” Steve asked. 

Eli bit his lip, “You’d be ok with that?”

Steve shrugged, “I mean, I can’t deny kinda wanting to see you,” he said, his own breath coming in shallow at the mere thought, “but it’s not exactly a dealbreaker.” Eli’s smile was cute and bashful--one of Steve’s top 10 favorite Eli smiles. “You should probably take your binder off though.”

Eli’s smile fell a bit, but he nodded. “Can you, um. Can you turn around?”

Steve nodded and turned, listening to the rustle of fabric. It was oddly tantalizing just listening without being able to see. He wondered if Eli would like dealing with blindfolds….

Hoo boy, one step at a time, Palchuk. 

Soon a spindly pair of arms reached around to blatantly grope his abs. “You feelin’ me up?” Steve asked, putting a hand on Eli’s arm.

“Just checking that they’re not actually made of steel,” Eli said, turning him around. Steve looked down, taking in Eli’s look. He was dressed in just a shirt and a pair of boxers. 

Steve’s shirt.

“You like it?” Eli said, giant blue polo dripping off his shoulders. Steve could only nod dumbly, enchanted by the look of Eli in his shirt. Eli took Steve’s hips in hand and guided him over to the bed.

Eli sat on the edge, pushing Steve just slightly away so he could grab the button to his jeans. He pursed his lips, focusing on the task at hand. Steve drew a quick breath as the tight band of his pants was released. He helped Eli pull down his pants and then--his boxers as well. Eli gulped coming face to--well dick, with his dick. 

Steve leaned down, putting his face in front of Eli’s instead. “This is really happening isn’t it?”

Eli smirked, “As long as you want it to,” 

Steve nodded again, pushing forward to kiss Eli on the lips. Eli followed him, letting himself get pushed back on the bed until his head hit the pillow. Steve hovered over him laying kisses on his neck, but looking down also allowed him to see the baggy fabric of his shirt showing some of the curves of Eli’s chest. He didn’t stare, but it did jog him out of his more lustful side to try and be more careful. “How far do you want to go?” He said, kissing him below the ear. 

He felt Eli swallow down the column of his throat “To be totally honest I didn’t really think up to this point?” He said hesitantly, “I don’t know, I’ve, um, never done anything like this before.” Steve massaged his arm, trying to calm him down. “Have you?” Eli asked.

Steve paused, biting his tongue and trying to decide what to say. “I’ve...messed around a bit. You know, just some girls at parties.”

Eli scoffed, “No I don’t. I’ve never been to any of those parties.”

Steve smiled, laying a light kiss on his lips. “It wasn’t much. Mostly just embarrassing dry humping trying to activate my heterosexuality.” Eli laughed, and Steve adjusted his hands to sit on the band of Eli’s boxers again, “This is way better.” 

Eli smiled, biting his lip and looking down at the boxers. “It’s different, you know. Different from even a girls.”

“It’s part of you,” Steve said. “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Eli was going to draw blood if he bit his lip any harder. “Can we focus on you first?” 

Steve nodded, “Sure.” 

He crawled off of Eli and sat back, resting against the headboard. Eli reached over to his desk drawer and pulled out a pack of condoms and lube. “You came prepared.”

Eli blushed, but just shrugged flirtily. “Do I need a condom for a hand job?” 

Steve shook his head, “Tissues might help though, just for cleanup.”

Eli nodded, bringing over the lube and a box of tissues over, before straddling Steve’s lap. “I love you,” He said.

Steve smiled, “Love you too,” as Eli leaned into kiss his lips. Steve’s whole body shuddered as Eli’s hand wrapped around him. Eli’s hand slowly started milking him for all he was worth, his hand light and hesitant. “Harder,” Steve said, “And faster.”

Eli nodded, kissing him again and trying, “To be honest, I’m not totally sure what I’m doing…” 

“It’s ok,” Steve said, heart beating fast at just the touch, “Here,” He put his own hand over Eli’s and guided him. “It feels good.”

“Really?” Eli said, and Steve nodded, pulling him closer as they exchanged sloppy kisses. 

“Your beautiful,” Steve said, guiding him up his shaft to touch at his slit, “Holy flip.”

Eli paused only long enough to grab some lube, which only made Steve groan and moan more. He let Steve take the movements under his control while he kissed up along the column of Steve’s neck. “Eli,” Steve’s voice was raspy, “I’m um. I don’t think I’m gonna--” With that, he gasped and started cumming over his and Eli’s hand. “Oh god,” he muttered, bumping his head on the wall.

Eli grabbed the tissued and started wiping off the cum. Lazily, Steve tried to help, but he was still trying to think. He swallowed, coming back to himself. When he was cleaned up enough from their hands and Steve had come back to himself well enough, he smiled. “How are you?” he asked.

Eli nodded, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” 

Steve slung an arm around Eli’s waist pulling him tighter. “I mean...would you want some focus on you now?”

Eli nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck, where some hickeys had been left behind, and the sweat was dripping off him. Mostly he wanted to be close to Steve without looking him in the eye. “I’m scared once you look at me you’re going to be disgusted or something. Like, even if you don’t mean to.” 

Steve put his hand through Eli’s hair. “Ok, I kinda didn’t want to tell you this because its um...sorta embarrassing.” He swallowed, “I just--I’ve been kinda doing some research?” He didn’t mention Coach Lawrence was the one who told him it would be a good idea and not to trust just the health education he got. “So I sort of know what to expect, I mean, generally.”

Eli looked up. “You did?” he said. He nodded. “You did that for me?”

Steve shrugged. “I mean, for myself a bit too, not gonna lie. I’m REALLY not an expert I just didn’t want to go in blind or anything. Um.” He bit his lip, “Do you--What do you like?”

Eli bowed his head “I don’t really know, I--I,” He ground his hips against Steve’s thighs, adjusting his glasses, slipping down his sweaty face. Steve reached up and took the glasses off, setting them carefully down on the nightstand. “Can you touch me?”

Steve nodded, carefully adjusting them so Eli lay on the bed, Steve beside him turned on his side. He kissed his neck, reaching for the lube himself this time. Carefully, he reached down below Eli’s boxers, feeling his way further and further down. 

He felt something large, like a small lump of flesh, “Is that--”

“Uhh, clitoris,” Eli said, flinching at the touch, “It’s just--testosterone makes it grow, so--”

“Gotcha,” Steve said. His reading mentioned something along those lines. Carefully, he stroked it as Eli did for him. 

Eli’s whole body spasmed up as he shuddered. “Did I hurt you?” Steve said, pulling his hand out.

“No,” Eli said, breathing heavily, “Not really. Just--intense.” Eli took a deep breath. “Maybe just build up to that.”

Steve nodded, thinking. “Can I take these off?”

Eli hesitated, but agreed. Steve did his best not to get lube on his boxers. He got them down to Eli’s knees, and Eli spread his legs just slightly Steve avoiced his gaze as best as he could, readjusting again. “You can look, it’s not the lost ark.”

“You watch too many movies,” Steve said, but he still chuckled. He did his best not to stare and still look. Websites hadn’t really done him much justice but it wasn’t ‘disgusting’ like Eli was afraid of, no more than genitals were as a general rule. It was enlarged, different than the ones he’d seen in the few straight porn videos he watched.

He looked back into Eli’s face. Eli was staring at him, searching his eyes and completely on the defensive. Steve smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him again. Eli leaned into the kiss as Steve reached down again, trying to be more careful. “There, yeah, just--just circle around--ah!” Eli put his hand over Steve’s guiding him. 

Soon they were a mess of limbs, swapping messy kisses and touches. At some points it was awkward and they apologized to each other more than once. Somehow Eli’s hand got tangled in Steve’s hair, Steve’s head pressed up to his chest. Eli was moaning under his fingers and Steve ever so slowly picked up his pace. 

“Now,” Eli panted, “do what you were doing before now.” Steve did as asked, stroking Eli best as he could. 

Eli’s toes literally curled up and he arched his back, pushing into the palm of Steve’s hand like he was fucking into it. Steve built up the pace until Eli was yanked tight on Steve’s hair, body seizing up again, and then lay still.

Steve grabbed the tissues wiping his hand off. “Damn,” he muttered looking at Eli’s closed eyes, his hand relaxing in his hair, “You look...hot.”

Eli opened a single eye, looking at him, “Well, I am all sweaty.”

“Not what I meant,” Steve said, crawling over him to lay kisses on his collarbone, “God, you don’t even realize, do you?” He said, slotting their legs together. He could feel himself getting hard again on Eli’s thigh.

Eli gulped, “Realize what?” he said, breathing heavily.

Steve lifted his head, hovering right above Eli’s face, “What you do to me,” he said, before capturing Eli’s lips. The both of them moaned as Steve pressed their bodies together. Eli’s hand made it back into Steve’s hair. “Eli, I…”Steve muttered, barely breaking their lips apart, “I want to, um…” 

Eli kissed him back, “Just say it. If I don’t want it I’ll just say no.”

Steve gave the tiniest nod, “I wanna go all the way,” he said as one breath, before backing up to see Eli’s reaction. 

Eli gulped. “Like...like penetration kinda thing? ‘Cause I mean, ‘all the way’ is a subjective thing, you know, enforcing...all kinds of things about sex and...mmm”

Steve kissed up his neck, leaning down so Eli could feel him getting hard again, “yeah. Well, whatever the term is, that.”

Eli shuddered, “Is it...is that going too fast?”

“You said it yourself, it’s all about what you’re comfortable with,” Steve said into Eli’s neck, “If you don’t want it, say no or--”

“I do want it,” Eli said, “I just...I don’t know if we’re supposed to build to that or something or--”

“We’re two teenage boys with very little self control,” Steve said, a little bit joking, “We can go as fast as we want.”

Eli took a deep breath. “Ok.” he said, shuddering, “Oh--ok.” 

Steve paused, shifting so he was beside Eli again, “You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine,” Eli, breathed, too quickly. “Just--just nervous. I’m fine.” 

Steve frowned, stroking Eli’s face along his cheekbone, “I promised myself I wouldn’t make you afraid ever again,” he murmured, “Not being ok is ok too.” 

Eli still shook, “I want to make you happy.”

“You said if you don’t want it you’d say no,” Steve argued back.

“I know,” Eli muttered, “But...I DO want it, I just...now that it’s happening, I’m…” he gulped.

Steve pulled him in for a kiss, long and dirty, but somehow still sweet. “We have time. It’s not like we have to do everything today.”

Eli nodded, “But...you’re, uh--” Eli motioned vaguely to his dick. 

Steve smirked, “I can take a cold shower or something,” he said.

Eli shook his head, “No, I--I want to, like, help you with it,” he said, shifting to sit up. 

“Eli, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Eli interrupted, sitting between Steve’s legs, leaning forward and subtly opening them. “Tell me more,” he said, “Tell me more about what I do to you.”

He kissed Steve, silencing him before Steve even got started. “You’re amazing,” Steve murmured as the kiss tapered off. He heard the sound of Eli grabbing a condom, “You’re so smart, and handsome,” Eli removed the condom from the wrapper, “You just...you’re out of this world. When you look at me with those big damn eyes-ah!” 

“Keep going,” Eli encouraged as he slid the condom onto Steve. 

Steve whined just slightly, “You talk about all these things and you just get so excited and I could listen to you forever. You kiss me and it’s--it’s so much better than anything I had before.” Eli leaned down and took the head of Steve’s length into his mouth, “Oh god!” he shouted, “Eli you’re good, you’re so good.”

Eli kissed the tip, making it twitch, “You look cute like this,” Eli said, way too seductive for Steve’s health.

Steve gasped for breath, trying not to look too close. He’d already cum once, and while his refractory period helped to try and ensure he didn’t cum immediately again, he didn’t want to embarrass himself too much. But got, Eli between his legs, wearing his shirt sucking his--mm, calming thoughts, Palchuk, calming thoughts. “You wanna talk cute?” he said, trying to breath properly, “How about the way your hair sticks up after a nap,” Steve let his hand thread through Eli’s hair. “Or the way you roll down the street too fast, freaking yourself out, but still having fun. Or the way you focus on fucking math homework. Fuck! How do you make homework cute?”

He could feel Eli smiling. He wanted to try this out without a condom, but didn’t want to bring it up, not right now. Still, even though the latex, he could feel Eli’s tongue, making him accidentally buck his hips just slightly into Eli’s mouth. 

Eli choked, pulling back to regain his breath. “Sorry,” Steve said, “I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s fine,” Eli said, massaging his throat, “Just, don’t do that again.” Steve nodded, but wasn’t sure if he could fulfill that promise. He didn’t want Eli to stop though. 

Eli sensed his dilemma, bracing himself against Steve’s hips, physically holding Steve’s hips down. “God that’s hot,” Steve gasped out.

Eli looked up, raising an eyebrow at him, “Really?” he asked.

Steve felt himself blush all the way down to his chest. Eli smirked, smug, and went back to work.

This time, Steve watched, full enjoying the sight of Eli kneeled between his spread legs, holding him down, wearing HIS shirt and nothing else (the boxers kicked off long ago) and looking up at him with those big goddamn eyes.

Steve didn’t last long after that. 

 

“So,” Eli asked, putting in his glasses as Steve started cleaning himself off, “Was that...good?”

“Good?” Steve said, “Eli you blew my fucking mind. Twice.”

Eli beamed, trying to hide into his pillow to hide his blush, which only made him cuter. “You were good too,” he said, “It seems stupid, I was so worried,”

Steve smirked, “Dude, I don’t care what happened,” he said, “I’m just glad to be here with you.”

Steve didn’t know how Eli’s smile could possibly get wider, but it did. It might actually split if he smiled anymore. “Did you just call me dude?” he asked.

Steve gaped at him. “Are you critiquing me right now?”

“Just wondering,” he said, “I mean, I LITERALLY just sucked your dick, so—“ Steve hit him with a pillow. 

“Gotta problem with me calling you ‘dude?’” Steve asked, tackling a giggling Eli to the bed, “what about ‘bro?’ ‘Mate?’ ‘Broski?’”

Steve started tickling him as they rolled around on the bed, Eli’s glasses coming loose, but he didn’t bother fixing them, not when he could barely breath for laughing, “aaa!” He managed, “Stop, stop it!” Steve started kissing his neck making him wriggle away further. His neck was very sensitive, something Steve loved. “Steve, I swear, I’ll kick you in the balls!”

Instinctively, Steve yelped, jerking away to protect his incredibly vulnerable bits. “Now that’s just mean, Peppers.”

Eli did not look ashamed. In fact, he chuckled, trying to sit up, but Steve pulled him back for a kiss. “You’re all sweaty,” Eli complained. 

Steve grumbled, pushing him away and getting up, “mind if I use your shower?”

“Go right ahead,” Eli said, “you want meat lovers pizza for dinner?”

“You really do know the way to my heart,” Steve said, shamelessly opening Eli’s door and going for the linen closet. Wow, he had really gotten used to being in Eli’s house. 

Halfway through the shower, Steve had a stunning realization. He burst out, soaking wet and dripping all over Eli’s carpet as he stepped out to the hall. “Eat you out!” He said suddenly, “that’s why you blushed so much! You said ‘eat you out of house and home!’ You were thinking about sex!”

“Steve, I’m on the phone!” Eli yelled back, trying to clutch the speaker, but Steve saw. He was blushing, and eyes drifted over Steve’s wet, naked body. 

Hmm, maybe the night’s activities didn’t have to end quite yet.


End file.
